Everything Washed Away
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: Uchuu no Stellvia related. Rating just to be safe. What was it like for Ayaka and Yayoi's prep student years. What really brought them to think the way they do? Why are they where they are now? What caused the attack?
1. Childhood Ayaka

**Prinsu:** Stellvia obssesion can drive you crazy, you know...due to some_ friend_...not mentioning any names of course ahem...lol Anywayz, this is dedicated to that friend..about Ayaka and Yayoi's past in Stellvia...must be fun..but i sux at writing...so don't expect anything interesting...lol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Uchuu no Stelvia, but I must thank the great creator for making such a great animanga.

* * *

_**"Everything Washed Away" - Stellvia, Series 0.5**_

_**Chapter 1: Childhood -Ayaka**_

_Look at myself, what should I become? Older siblings who will always be better, younger siblings who will always stay annoying. A loving father I can never leave and a great mother, though strict. Yet, I love them all. Earth is the planet I will always remain on, the great earth. Or so I thought..._

_-Machida Ayaka...12 years old._

Writing was never my strength...but I'm getting better. I can't wait until schol ends today...it's always a pain. I'm not the best or even good at anything. My mom always scolds me if I fail somthing. Guess that means everyday. I have stayed back for a year for the second time this year. 12 years old....still in 4th grade. I know now you probably know I'm totally pathetic. I'll never be as good as my older bother, Raku, or my older sister, Kari. They both made it into some space camp. Hah! Like I'll ever do as good. I don't want to go to space anyway...earth is definetely the only place for me... I have this really annoying little sister, Melissa...you have to stay away form her, or you'll get high. Joking....that won't happen, but try to stay away from her anyway....Good family, right? Not even close....the person I like best in my family will always be my dad. He's so caring, and always tells me to try my best. Guess that sums it up. I could never imagine anything bad happening to any of them.

Imagining won't always bring you good results...I learned. I sit in my rom now, thinking the incident over and over again. How could someone as smart as my dad have gone into a coma??? He must have known that he would, too...he wrote a last letter to me...only me. Why didn't he tell me that he would go in to one??? Why?? I could've tried to prevent it. The answers take place in this letter:

_My sweet Aya,_

_I know I can't stand this anymore...something will happen to me...something you won't like. I won't tell you though...or our good days will definetely end. But you will always be my favorite daughter, and the one I love always. This may be the last time I see you....don't forget it though._

_Remeber to always try your best, regardless of difficulties. You may be struggling now, but I know you'll grow up to a lovely woman. You'll be smart, beautiful, and wise. Never forget your goals, you can strive for them at any time. How I wish I could've said goodbye. _

_I'll say it now....I love you Ayaka, goobye my sweet daughter._

_Love,_

_Dad._

From this day on, I will try my best....always. Don't worry dad, I will never forget your words, I will fulfill your promise.

**2 Years later**

_Wow...great improvements!!! I went from staying back 2 years, to being forward 2 years. Machida Ayaka, 14, 11th grade. I promised you, dad, that I will try my best, to be the best. _

_Mom remarried a year ago. I have a new baby sister, Kisa, and a baby brother, Saki. I hate my stepfather. That's all I have to say._

_-Machida Ayaka...14 years old._

I definetely went up by a lot. I'm proud of myself. Yet I know this would've never happened without my dad's encouragement. Yet, I still have those same siblings and more.....and an scourge for a stepdad. Kari and Raku, in that same space camp....they're like the best ever. I see now that they're doing very well there. My cousins and they told me I'd never make it into the space camp. At that time I didn't care, now I will strive to be able to go. I want to get away from Earth every other year and leave behind me all the tragic stuff. I coaxed them to believe that I'll make it into the space camp, and will do better than all of them put together. Once I said that, I couldn't leave that thought behind. I will strive for it, like I promised dad...

**A Year Later**

_Today's the inteview! I know I'll make it...into Stellvia....Dad...watch me now, make the biggest steps of my life. I graduated too, but I still study and go to school everyday...the boarding just doesn't care if I skipped grades...only my age....oh well...I'm doing well. I go to boarding school every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I go to study at college. Hard life...but you're definetely with me dad..._

_-Machida Ayaka...15 years old._

Interviews are hard...such elaborate questions...and so personal too. Just look:

(at interview)

"Machida Ayaka, please step forward."

I stepped in.

"Please sit down."

I sat down. Pretty straight forward here...right? Yup.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He began.

"Why are you aiming to go to Stellvia?"

"Well..."

This is the hard part....

"I want to go to Stellvia for various reasons. I want to follow my sister and borther's footstpes, and prove to my family what I can do. But...the main reason...I wanted to fulfill my dad's promise."

"Dad's promise? Tell us a bit about that."

I didn't know what to say, I just started saying stuff.

"My dad came into a coma...he was my favorite family member. He wrote a letter to only me befre, telling me to aim for what I want to, and I want to hold onto him and never let go. That's why...I need to...reach Stellvia."

They let me go after that. I was relieved, but anxious to know if I made it.

**Next Year**

_I made it!!! I made it into Stellvia. Can't say much more...Dad....please stare down from whereever you are....._

_-Machida Ayaka....16 years old._

Well I proved to them what I could do....they were really suprised too...I all packed up and ready to leave for Stellvia now. I am to leave tomorrow, early in the morining. I can't wait to go!!! I'm gonna do my best and make new friends. I will follow the course I layed down for 5 years.I will never let go of your hand dad. You are right here, next to me, everyday.

**Tomorrow**

Today's the day!!!! My whole family..whole family said goodbye to me, except for my stepdad..I guess. I'm predicting he doesn't like me very well either... Goodbye earth, family, friends, hello space!

Dad....I am standing right here now, where you wanted me to be...the woman I grew up to be, no still a child, but I am the little girl who failed her courses, and now am going to Stellvia. I only wish you could see me now.

* * *

**Prinsu: **How is it??? Lol...it sux..I know...but I'm gonna keep going. Flames are definetely welcome...I flame myself all the time..lol But review please! Thank you!! I'll be back. 


	2. Childhood Yayoi

**Prinsu: **Next chappy!!! That's all I have to say...lol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Uchuu no Stellvia.

* * *

**_"Everything Washed Away" - Stellvia, Series 0.5_**

_**Chapter 2: Childhood -Yayoi**_

_Ah...beautiful day...Peaceful and quiet, like what I want. It's perfect. Parents are out, I'm at home. Life must be hard as an adult. Even as an straight "A" student....it won't make life easier. _

_-Fujisawa Yayoi...12 years old._

School is always something I'm good at...I usually get good grades, and am pretty smart for an average 12 year old. I'm an only child, with 2 parents. You must wonder how life is for me. Hard....that's just the word. My goals? To see my own potential. I will strive for anything that's in my way. My aim now is to see if I can make it into this space camp...Stellvia. I'm always wondered if I could go somewhere like that...ever since I was a child.

My parents are both archaeologists...I really don't know what's so interesting about digging remains...oh well, it's their choice.

**2 years later**

_I'm gettin closer to reaching my goals. Only 2 more years till I can reach space._

_-Fujisawa Yayoi...14 years old._

What more to say?? Next year...I have my interview. Then, the year after, I get the results. Guess what?? My parents decided to travel around the world to find dumb remains. My grandpa's raising me now, at least until they come back. When they'll come back, I have no clue.

**A year later**

_Interviews....they're always hard, As you can now see, I am really quiet and shy. _

_-Fujisawa Yayoi...15 years old._

Here's just a replay of what happened.

"Fujisawa Yayoi."

I entered, as nervous as ever.

"Please have a seat."

I sat down.

"Now let us begin, why are you going to Stellvia?"

"I want to reach my goals, and see my own potential. I want to go because it's something I've wanted to do ever since childhood. Space is something I want to see and experience for myself."

They asked more questions, but it's pointless to say everything.

As I walked out, I saw many kids my age. I spotted someone, with short purple hair, who looked nervous and confident at the same time. I also saw some other people....those who were all plain nervous, like me.

**A year later**

_I actually made it!! I'm soo happy. I'm in tears now. My parents came home just to congratulate me. How I love them so much._

_-Fujisawa Yayoi...16 years old._

Finished packing now...i'm gonna get ready to leave tomorrow. I can't wait to reach space.

**Tomorrow**

This is wonderful, my parents and grandparents will see me take off. I said my last goodbyes and hurried down.

* * *

**Prinsu:** Did I make Yayoi a little out of character?? I guess I did...but it's her childhood, not everyone acts the same as their childhood. Review please!


End file.
